Truly, Madly, Deeply
by HM-Lover13
Summary: SkyexPony/Jill . Pony is the new farm girl who everyone loved, especially the guys. She seemed to not like anyony. Will a smooth talking theif change her mind or will she be loveless forever. Inspierd by a song.
1. Chapter 1: Farm Girl Gets some Flirts

**Chapter 1: Farm Girl gets some Flirts**

I woke up as early as usual, 6:00 a.m., and did my daily routine. I got up, ate breakfast, went to the washroom, then the restroom, petted my dog Chichi and my cat Jayda, and went outside to feed my animals, collect their produce, water and harvest my crops, and shipped the produce and the crops. Then I went to get my horse and let it roam around the farm.

When I was finished my farm chores, I went to the Blue Bar to return the skin cream I borrowed from Muffy. When I got there, Griffin was behind the counter of the bar. As I walked in he looked up and gave me a warm smile.

"Good Morning Griffin." I said politely.

"Good Morning." He said with a smile upon his face. "Say Pony, would you like to be the first person to try the new drink we just got in?!"

"Uhmmmmmmmmm...................................Sure! Whats the worse that can happen!!??!"He poured the drink into a glass and handed to me. I took a sip.

"Wow!..............................This is really good!!" I said with a smile on my face.

"I thought you might like it. It was imported from Italy." He said.

"Wow it must be really expensive. How much do I owe you?" I asked.

"Nonsense!!!!! This ones on the house!!!" He chuckled. "Say Pony, what are you doing to night???"

My eyes widened. I didn't really like Griffin in that way. What was I going to do? I didn't want to hurt his feelings, so I said:

"Well.......................I'm going over to Lumina's mansion for some tea!!!! Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no special reason." He said in a high tone. "Well I best be letting you get back to your farm!!! Bye Pony!"

"Wait! Griffin can you give this back to Muffy for me?" I handed him the cream.

"Sure! No Problem!" He answered.

"Thanks. Bye!" I said as I walked out of the bar.

***

Strangely, after I left the Blue Bar all the other guys started to flirt with me as well. Rock, Marlin, ect, ect... Even the Mineral Town boys who came on their day off. _"Wow.... This skin cream must be working!" _I thought to myself.

***

**A few hours later.........**

It was 6:00 p.m. Time for me to head over to Lumina's place for tea!

When I got there, I told Lumina everything that had happened to me today.

"Wow that skin cream must have worked then, eh Pony!" She said as she handed me a cup of tea.

"I know! That's what I said to myself after Marlin had flirted with me, And he DOESN'T flirt with anybody!" I said as I took a sip from the cup.

When I was finished my tea I had realized the time. It was 9:00 p.m. If I didn't go to bed soon, I would wake up late and be behind in my chores. I said good bye to Lumina and ran home. When I got their I had realized that I had forgotten my rucksack in her room. I looked at my watch and it said 9:30 p.m.

"I have to go back and get my rucksack no matter what time it is!" I said to myself and I left my house in a Flash!!!!!!!!!!

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I hope you've liked the story so far. PLEASE COMMENT!!!!!!!! P.S. This was the first chapter of my first story, Just in case you didn't know. I know I rated it T, for language, and there is not bad language but there will be in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: They Meet

****

Chapter 2: They Meet

I got in front of the path leading to the Villa. I looked at my watch and it was 10:00 p.m. I ran up the path hoping Lumina would still be awake. When I got there, I heard the the door _slam!_. I ran behind the fountain in fear that Lumina was angry and when she's angry, no one is safe. I peeked behind the fountain and saw a handsome young man, about 1 year older than me, with long white hair and these gorgous emerald green eyes. He was wearing a thin, white leopard sweater over a black tee and purple pants with black dress shoes. Did I mention he had gorgous eyes. I stepped out from behind the fountain as he came closer to me.

"Hehe. Hello beautiful. Walking alone at night?" he said with a smirk.

I was too speechless to answer his question. I just kept staring at his gorgous emerald green eyes.

"Hehe. I'm quite the ladies man, and a prince of the stars." he said with another smirk.

I couldn't speek. His gorgous eyes trough me off.

Lumina stepped out of her house looking angry. I wondered why!

"Hey! Aren't you that famous theif who warns his victims ahead of time?!" she yelled. At that moment I was really speechless.

"Hehe. Sorry, but I'm a bit pressed for time. I'm about to jet out." he said giving us a smirk. "Hehe. Call me Phantom Skye. I have a feeling we'll meet again. It's in the stars."

I was so nervous I couldn't answer him. I couldn't even speek. I was scared, scared that he would take my wallet or something. He was a theif after all.

"Wait right there!" Lumina bursted out.

"Hehe. Hold up, beautiful. Don't let such raw anger steal away your beauty." he gave her a smirk and she blushed.

"What a smooth talker... Phantom Skye..." she was blushing. I was in shock. He escaped and she followed. Lumina came back blushing more than ever.

"Phantom Skye! He.. he got away from me!" she kept on smiling and blushing more than ever. I wanted to say "_what's so great about that?!_" but I didn't bother.

I ran back home back home forgetting my rucksack at her house again and wrote in my diary:

_Dear Diary,_

_I got to meet Phantom Skye today. What a pretty boy... Time for some sweet dreams... :) :) :)!_

I put my diary away, got in to bed and had some very, very sweet dreams about that gorgous thief.

* * *

**Auther's Note: Sorry it took so long to upgrade! I got grounded for nothing! And sorry for the no swearing again but I got writer's block and didn't know where to put them. I'm hoping to add them soon, just be patient.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Accident

**Chapter 3: The Accident**

I woke up late this morning, it was 8:00 a.m. I got dressed fast and went out to do my farm work. As I was watering my crops I heard a noise coming from behind the Bird Shed. I took my hammer with me, just in case it was a stalker, and when towards the back of the Bird Shed. You'll never believe who was behind there, Rock!!!! I guess I was right it was a stalker, and a lazy one in fact.

"What do want Rock?! I'm trying to do my farm work! Why won't you leave me alone?!" I said angrily.

"Well I wanted to ask you a question!" he answered.

"What is Rock?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Wanna go out with me Pony?" he asked childishly.

"Uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmm...................................................NO!!!!!!" I answered.

"Wanna go out with me?" he asked again. It's as if he was put on this earth just to annoy me.

"NO!!! NOW YOU BETTER GET OFF MY PROPERTY OR ELSE...........!!!!!" I said with an angry face.

"Wanna go out with me?" he asked again. I started to raise my hammer.

"Get off my property you lazy ASS!!!" I said sternly.

"OK. You keep on denying, but can't resit me forever." he said proudly. As if I was going to date that ASS.

He left my farm and I continued my chores. I was still wondering about the other night, I mean, Did it really happen or was it just a dream???? I went inside the horse shed to brush my horse, Pride, and Chichi, my dog, followed me inside. Then, out of no where, Chichi starts barking like crazy which startled me and made me drop my horse's brush. I bent over to pick it up and my back was facing Pride's rear. Chichi continued barking and scared Pride and made her kick with her back legs which kick kicked me and made me go flying into the wall. Everything went blank.

***

As I was knocked-out I heard Lumina mumbling "Rock, your such an ass. Stay away from me." and then I heard the door _slam!_ and then I felt a kiss on me lips. But I didn't know if I was imagining it, until I woke up.......................

* * *

**Author's Note: HEY!!!!! Hope you like this chapter and my little cliff-hanger! The next chapter is going to be put up soon!!!!!! But I need people to review to make me work faster. Teehee! Let me give you a hint on who kissed Pony: she finds a note that says "get well soon my love!!!". Can you guess who? Oh and I'm really sorry for the short chapters. The truth is, I'm a lazy writer but I'll try to make longer chapters. Hopefully!**


	4. Chapter 4: Truth be Told

**Chapter 4: Truth be Told**

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to put up this chapter. I had alot going on. First I had school and exams, then my sister gave birth too early, I lost my password, nearly lost intrest and I had to baby-sit both of my nieces. I had a long summer and I needed my rest. B ut atleast this chapter is being put up. Hopefully it will be long.**

"Pony. Pony. PONY! POOOOONYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!" I heard voices call out.

I slowly opened my eyes. Every one was looking at me. Wait! Why was everyone looking at me. Wait a sec. This isn't my house. What happen to me???

"Pony you're awake! I'm so glad that you're ok." Rock began to say " Now will you go out with me?"

Everyone looked at Rock as if he were nuts!!!! I rolled my eyes and said " It's still a NO Rock"

"SHIT!! I was hoping the injury would make you fall in love with me" Rock said all deprest.

"As if!" I answered.

"I knew it!" Yelled out Lumina. " You stupid lazy ass player! You were just asking out all the girls you think are hot! I bet you were lying to me when said that I was the only one you 'Truly Love'. Thank god I turned you down while Pony was knocked out!" she said to Rock.

"So then it wasn't a dream" I said out loud.

**~Commercial Break~**

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

******

*******

********

*********

********

*******

******

*****

**....................................................................................._My friend dared me to do this in my next chapter yesterday so I did it............................................................................................._**

"What did you say!?!" Muffy called out.

I answered her and everyone else as seriously as possible. (as seriously as possible.)

" Well...... when I was knocked-out I heard the voices of Lumina and Rock. Rock was hitting on Lumina and she was rejecting him. At first I thought it was real 'cause we all know Rock would do something like that. But after the door slamed something had happened that made me think it was a dream."

I paused for a good 10 seconds.

"Someone had stolen my first kissed!"

"_Gasp!_" They all yelled as the all turned their heads to stare sternly at Rock. You might know what this ment.

"Hey Hey it wasn't me. In fact, I wanted to steal her first kiss 2 years ago but her father stopped me! I think it was the week before his death."

Oh ya I forgot to tell you that both of my parents are dead. You see, my father owned the farm and he and my mother worked on it. It was a beautyful farm. But my dad died of cancer so my mom worked on the farm. But the animals got sick and died. Then weeks later, a hericain swept my mother away ant broke all the barns and coops. The only thing that was left was me, the house, my dog and cat, and a useless horse barn. Then the thing with the Harvest Goddess happened and you know the rest.

Anyway, we all stayed silent for a moment. The memory of my father was to sad to continue the conversation. He was in all of our memories. He was a great man. No one forgot anything about him. He was in our hearts, our memories and our lives. This is year 2 with out him. A memory strong enough to break the silence. We all miss him especialy me.

**Later on...**

When I went home to get some rest there was a knock on my door. When I to answer it, no one was there. I looked on the ground and found a note there. I picked it up and brought it inside. I sat on my bed and began to read the note. It read:

_Dear Pony,  
I'm sorry to hear about your father. If it makes you feel better my parents were shot when I was just a young boy. They were trying to provide food and warmth to keep me healthy but they were doing it illigally. I had to provide myself the warmth I needed to survive. When I was 16 I became an outlaw. I also met beautiful women along the way but they're not as beautiful as you. Anyway, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the beach with me and have a picnic. If you do meet me there at 10:00 pm. I have a surprise for you.  
P.S.  
Sorry that I stole your first kiss. If it makes you feel better, it was my first kiss as well and I've been saving it for the perfect woman and guess who that is.  
HeHeHe_

yours truly,  
Phantom Skye. XOXO (heart heart heart).

Woh. I'm so there.


End file.
